A microelectronic module comprises electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board, which may be a rigid board of a flexible membrane. It is known to package multiple microelectronic modules within a housing. The modules may be joined in an assembly to facilitate installation into the housing as a single, self-sustaining structure. For rigid circuit boards, the modules may be arranged in parallel, spaced relationship by posts that are bolted or otherwise connected directly to the boards. However, flexible membranes do not provide suitable support for flexible membranes, so that the assembly tends to bend, resulting in damage to the electronic components or the electrical connection.
The size and shape of the housing is largely dependent upon the nature of the product. In some instances, it is desired to provide a tubular housing. For example, in military missiles, the housing may have a cylindrical shape. The microelectronic assemblies may be arranged so that the printed circuit boards are perpendicular to the axis, thereby providing additional volume within the housing for other components, such as batteries, gyroscopic components, motors or ordinants. The boards may be installed with minimal clearance to the housing to prevent lateral movement that might otherwise damage the modules. However, such minimal clearance restricts the flow of coolant gas through the housing that is needed for dissipation of heat generated by the electronic components during operation.
Therefore, a need exists for an assembly that may be readily installed into a housing and includes multiple microelectronic modules that are arranged in spaced, parallel relationship, and further wherein the assembly securely positions the modules spaced apart from the housing to facilitate coolant gas flow through the housing and thereby improve thermal dissipation during operation.